As the rain falls down
by paopu-sky
Summary: Jubei remembers his past and precious memories never to be forgotten or lost, JubeiKadsuki fic
1. Deep thought

Ei people who are reading my fic!=) dis is my first fic! Yey!*runs around*weeeeeeee! Anyway... lets cut to the chase.... It's a GB fic JubeixKadsuki fluffy no lemon lime citrus????!!!! 0_o ON WIT DA FIC!!!!!  
  
It was raining hard, bitter cold winds blew. As the rain poured harder, a young man stared blankly into space. His face, emotionless as a wall. It's clearly shown that he was a loner left alone in the world....  
  
Even though the lightning struck causing trees to break, he still was lost at thought.... Then he started to recall memories, precious childhood memories never to be forgotten never to be lost... ~First flashback~  
  
"Oka-san! Ne oka-san! Are we there yet?!" asked an impatient young boy  
  
"Hai...Jubei .. we are here, we have finally arrived at the Fuchoin sect."answered Jubei's mother  
  
The Kakei sect had always protected the Fuchoin sect for centuries and until now, Jubei has come of age to finally protect a descendant of the Fuchoin sect, Fuchoin Kadsuki. As young Jubei hurriedly ran up the stairs leading to the entrance of the Fuchoin sect the only thought that passed through his head was how this so called Kadsuki would look like? As he reached the top his eyes met a little house were the door was opened, revealing a young girl playing a harp..... Jubei was captivated by her beauty and grace as she plucked away on her harp... Out of nowhere came strings that slightly attacked him, but Jubei had already detected them coming so he was able to dodge them.  
  
"DAREKA... who is there?!" the girl said in a loud voice  
  
"Watashi Kakei, Kakei Jubei." Jubei replied  
  
"Kakei Jubei? "The girl said as she gracefully lay her harp on the floor and approached him.  
  
"Watashi .. Fuchoin Kadsuki "she smiled and continued "So you are Jubei the one assigned to protect the Fuchoin sect."  
  
Jubei blushed as he took another glance at Kadsuki "The descendant of the Fuchoin style is a girl?!" he questioned  
  
"No silly, I am a boy..."  
  
Jubei interrupted all of a sudden, from shock maybe... "You are a boy???!!!!" Kadsuki laughed as Jubei went slightly dillusional "We have to wear long sleeved kimonos and play the harp till we reach 15, it is part of our training and a rule in the Fuchoin sect. You will get used to it.. since we will be spending time together ...... for a long time... maybe..." Kadsuki giggled a little  
  
Jubei blushed again..... "Okay then I am gonna protect you! I was born for it!" Jubei said proudly  
  
"You are so old fashioned ,Jubei!" Kadsuki comented And the two friends played all day.... ~End of 1st flashback~  
  
*********************************************************************** Well that's my first chappie! I will still continue... I have writer's block! Waaaaaah!!!*cries a waterfall* well have to go! Ja ne! 


	2. letting go

Here's the second chappie!!!! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! I am really getting the hang of it ....Anywho.... On wit DA FIC!!! 0___________________________o;  
  
"Kadsuki...." murmured Jubei as once again he stared into space, emotionless once again and heart ever so cold..... It is a miracle that he still is living even though he wanted to die. Right now he is just a shell of his former self ..... only armed with happy memories... and sad ones too....  
  
~2nd flashback~  
  
At the time when Kadsuki and Jubei were reaching their teen years.. The Fuchoin sect. was caught on fire...  
  
"Oka-san! Take my hand! Lets get outta here!" shouted Kadsuki  
  
"Leave me, dear child for I have already lived the best years life and had promise to protect our sect till death....."answered Kadsuki's mother  
  
"Demo... Where will I go?! How can I survive without your guidance?!" Kadsuki said as he burst into tears  
  
"To... Infinity...City... wherever you go .. always remember that the Kakei sect will protect you forever.... Jubei will always be there to protect you.... He was born for it. Now go!!!!"said Kadsuki's mother as she pushed him away to safety  
  
Jubei ran to Kadsuki and together escaped the burning sect before it was too late Kadsuki took one last look at his former home as more tears rolled down his cheek  
  
"Oka-san!!!! I.... Love you and I will never forget you!!!!" cried a heartbroken Kadsuki  
  
After this, Jubei was determined to protect Kadsuki with his life since he is the only remaining descendant of the Fuchoin String style... Sad but ever so true... An unwanted accident changed Jubei's and Kadsuki's life forever....  
  
As the years past by... Kadsuki had his own gang called Fuuga. Jubei was in that group too, he was a rank lower than Kadsuki not because of his skill but because he wanted to protect Kadsuki not to be better than him. Soon after they joined VOLTS headed by Amano Ginji, The Thunder Emperor. Soon after there was a time where Ginji had to leave Infinity City along with the Four knights of VOLTS for an unknown reason.... One of the Knights was Kadsuki..  
  
"Why do you have to leave? Isn't Infinity City your home too?!" asked the other members of VOLTS  
  
"We have tasks which have not been completed and we must complete them now." Answered Ginji "But then, it may also be for the good of this city....."he continued  
  
"Kadsuki... what about.... The promise?...." Jubei asked weakly, not wanting everyone to hear his question  
  
"I will be okay... of all the times we've spent together as best friends.. Arigato Jubei" Kadsuki said as he smiled at him .  
  
And as they left the city... A tear rolled down Jubei's cheek.. he quickly wiped it off..  
  
"Kadsuki.... May nothing bad happen to you.." he thought  
  
Soon the downfall of Infinity City approached rapidly, MAKUBEX a former Knight of VOLTS turned against Ginji all because of him leaving the city..It was when he left the city and VOLTS was no more started the havoc and mayhem of the city that was once the most powerful city in all Japan... The other former VOLTS members were bound to fight against Ginji and destroy him There were fights everywhere... in one of those fights, best friends Jubei and Kadsuki fought each other... after the grueling and hard battle Kadsuki arose the victor. Jubei wanted to kill himself for trying to kill the last descendant of the Fuchoin style, his best friend. The one he loved the most..... ~end of 2nd flashback~ I'm gonna update soon!! Bye again!!!0___________________o 


End file.
